ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Batman comics
'' #1 (Spring 1940). Art by Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson.]] Batman has been featured in many ongoing series, limited series and graphic novels published by DC Comics. These titles have been handled or coordinated through a single editorial section at DC Comics. This section also generally handles titles that have spun off of the core Batman titles to feature related characters. This list presents these titles separated by general type of publication. Ongoing series Annuals Limited series One shots and graphic novels Intercompany crossovers Collected editions Numerous mini-series have been reprinted under the same title as collections. This section lists only reprints from ongoing series. All were issued in trade paperback format unless noted otherwise. Batman Archive editions All DC Archive Editions are hardback only and printed on high quality archival paper. Batman Chronicles The Batman Chronicles series plans to reprint every Batman adventure in color, in chronological order, in affordable trade paperbacks. It is not to be confused with the now finished series of the same name. Showcase Presents All Showcase Presents collections are large (over 500 pages), softcover, black and white only reprints. Modern Batman The following trade paperbacks are stories that run through the "contemporary" books of the Batman family. The earliest trade paperback is Frank Miller's "Batman: Year One" storyline, which rebirthed the character in the Modern Age, re-telling the first year of his existence and how he came to be. These stories are from comic books still being published and are, in a sense, ongoing. They are listed here in the chronology of the storylines, rather than the publication dates of either the original comics or collections. New 52 Batman In 2011, DC Comics rebooted their entire continuity. This new continuity is known as The New 52. The Batman family of books have also been rebooted. While the history and elements of this new continuity are very similar to the previous one, there are still fundamental differences between them. As such, the following collected works should be treated as a separate canonical entity. The collected works are listed in chronological order, not in order of publication date. Legends of the Dark Knight The following are collected works of the Legends of the Dark Knight comic series, which primarily concentrates on early tales of Batman, but has also been used during major crossover storylines (such as "Knightfall" and "No Man's Land"). They have not been completely collected. Batman Confidential This series has been collected in the following trade paperbacks. Superman/Batman This series has been collected in the following trade paperbacks. Shadow of the Bat Miscellaneous collections These trade paperbacks are collections of stories from varying Batman continuity, with a loose connection of hero, villain, or location. Neal Adams This collection reprints all Neal Adams Batman stories and covers. Absolute editions Greatest Stories Ever Told Decade editions Reprint the "best" stories of the decade in a trade paperback. Animated Batman collections References External links * *Comics Research Bibliography: Batman An international bibliography of comic books, comic strips, animation, caricature, cartoons, bandes dessinees, and related topics *Batman-On-Film.com's Batman comics subsite *Comics at BatmanYTB *The Trade Paperback List: Batman *TheBatSquad.net *DC Comics: List of Batman Graphic Novels *Bat-Encyclopedia *Batman Trades Chronological list of Batman trade paperbacks and hardcover graphic novels in reading-order *Cracked.com's 20 Most Ridiculous Batman Comics Batman Batman Comics Batman